<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>plants to rise by BlueSapphire718</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029002">plants to rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718'>BlueSapphire718</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Hopeless pining, Humor, M/M, Pining, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One plant. Two non-gardeners. How hard can it be?</p><p>(Hint: It’s much harder than you’d think.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>plants to rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts">Uintuva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for Uintuva from the Song Exchange in blackkat's Discord server!</p><p>  <strike>I didn't mean for it to turn from simple KakaObi shenanigans to trying to literally destroying a plant monster, I swear.</strike></p><p>To Uintuva, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito stares. “What are you <em> doing</em>.”</p><p>“Pouring dirt in?” Kakashi says slowly, and– Obito closes his eyes and slaps a hand over his eyes with a groan. The bastard is <em> lucky </em> he’s pretty, or Obito would have been tempted to dump him into the lake.</p><p>The plant looks strange, though, like it’s about to burst into life, as Kakashi pours dirt into the pot and it sprinkles the ground.</p><p>“That... that is most definitely not how you pour dirt into a pot, Bakashi.”</p><p>Kakashi makes a noise of disbelief as something loud and shattering bursts from the ground in front of them and roars. “I don’t think that matters right now...”</p><p>Feeling his eye twitch, Obito slips his hand off his face and– “<em>Oh my god</em>. Is that a <em> plant monster</em>?”</p><p>Said plant monster shrieks at him, all green and purple petals and forest-green tendrils. How does he always manage to get himself into this kind of trouble? Oh, right, because Kakashi is an idiot and stupid as all hell because he doesn’t know how to handle <em> plants</em>.</p><p>Not that Obito knows, either, but he’s been watching Yamato care for <em> his </em> plants and that is definitely not how someone takes care of a plant (and somehow turns it into a plant monster).</p><p>How the fuck does someone turn a simple plant into a <em> plant monster</em>?</p><p>“Considering how it’s trying to hit us with green tendrils, Obito,” Kakashi says dryly and dodges a tentacle, which slams into the ground with a large tremor across the ground. “I would think so.”</p><p>“Fuck you, you asshole!” Obito watches as the tendril comes down towards him before he leaps out of the way. “Oh my god–” Something folds underneath that tendril in a cluster of dust and he sees a splinter of a wooden plank flying over his head– “The shed’s destroyed.”</p><p>“The shed’s destroyed,” Kakashi confirms nonchalantly and fires off a lightning spell. It doesn’t work, but it’s a try. Kakashi is definitely <em> not </em> pretty when he’s concentrating on his spells, but he <em> is</em>, and Obito hates himself for knowing that.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Obito says furiously because Kakashi doesn’t have to keep repeating his damn words.</p><p>“I’ll do it later,” Kakashi says flippantly, casually. Like he knows what he’s doing, doesn’t know what he’s doing, but <em> knows exactly what he’s doing</em>. Obito nearly forgets why he likes the damn bastard so much.</p><p>He nearly trips over his feet and nearly gets himself smashed into the ground. “What–”</p><p>“Do you have a fire spell?” Kakashi asks instead of answering him. The <em> bastard</em>. How dare he–</p><p>“Bakashi, what do you mean by ‘I’ll do it later–’”</p><p>Another tendril hits the ground and makes them nearly fall over. “Fire spell,” Kakashi says with a tight smile.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Obito fumbles for the memory of said fire spell before lifting his hand and aims it towards the plant monster. Fire spins in his hand before he releases it and it hits the damn thing, making it fall to the ground. It doesn’t move. Thank the fucking god.</p><p>“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Kakashi says blandly before Obito turns towards him.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“I said I’ll do it later, didn’t I?”</p><p>Obito closes his eyes, feels his face <em> burn</em>, and hopes that he doesn’t swing his fist into the damn bastard’s pretty (and damn irritating) face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>